The Perfect Specimen
by givingthisatry
Summary: "It had been a while since Malfoy had enjoyed the company of a woman. The once great womanizer had felt a bit off his game of late. Well, not so much off his game as much as not really wanting to play the game at all" - Draco meets a certain Muggle-born witch in a club, will he grab on to a good thing when he gets the chance? Rated M
1. A 'Chance' Encounter

**I haven't decided if this will be a One Shot or if I will do another chapter or two. I think it stands alone quite nicely but there could be more to be said. Let me know what you think.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual references. Please do not read if you are underage or this bothers you.**

 **More fluffy Dramione goodness (guilty pleasures are the best kind)**

 **Finally, these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. If they were mine I would be on a wine tour in Italy right now instead of cleaning my apartment.**

* * *

He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be dragged to a muggle club.

It was disgusting. His ancestors would turn in their graves if only they knew. Okay, he didn't wish to see muggles dead like his crazed father and his Death Eater buddies but he still failed to see the point in associating with muggles.

What could they possibly have to offer a wizard? It was beneath them all to be there.

His very presence there was a testament to the persuasive power Theo possessed. _Fucking Theo_ , he thought, staring darkly into his glass of whiskey.

"You've got to broaden your horizons Draco," he had insisted, "The war is over, our parents fucking failed...A girl is a girl. Plenty of hot muggle girls out there good for a one-nighter," he had smiled wickedly.

Theo had a point. It had been a while since Malfoy had enjoyed the company of a woman. The once great womanizer had felt a bit off his game of late. Well, not so much off his game as much as not really wanting to play said game at all.

The pureblooded witches in his orbit were all the same - vapid, weak willed, whining little gold diggers. He found it tiresome and the idea of enduring their company long enough to get one into bed was too much for him. He glazed over the second they opened their mouths to speak.

Even when he did manage to tune one out into white noise long enough to seduce her the sex was never worth it.

* * *

At the helm of the family business tasked with protecting and growing the legendary Malfoy fortune his job was stressful – fucking the stupid little witches had been a good way to unwind. But alas, he was off his game.

And now he was here, in this muggle club, watching Theo pawing some muggle girl like a man possessed. _This is a low point Malfoy_ , he thought.

He did have to admit though, the music was excellent – he also loved the way the dance floor was becoming a mess of bodies, intertwining and grinding feverishly. They never really did this in the wizarding world. Muggle culture was certainly less prudish than his own. He definitely could support that at least.

He was rudely torn from his thoughts when Blaise Zabini, who had also been dragged along on Theo's mission to sleep with half of the female muggle population grabbed his arm and yelled "Merlin! No fucking way!," over the music.

"What are you on about?" mouthed Malfoy.

Blaise grabbed his arm and pointed towards a large raised platform where muggle girls were dancing together suggestively.

"So what?" asked Malfoy, bored by the scene.

"You don't recognize her?" Blaise yelled into his ear.

Malfoy shrugged.

"IT'S GRANGER!" Zabini screamed over the music.

Well, that certainly got his attention. What on Earth was the Gryffindor Princess and darling of the Ministry of Magic doing grinding on a dance platform in a nightclub where sex was clearly the order of the day for most of the patrons.

He quickly made his way a little closer to the platform to regard the girls more closely, careful to stay far enough out of sight, lest he attract her attention.

* * *

He was thrown off by the fact that her hair was not the terrible mess it usually was. She also didn't have her face in a book - or Potter or Weasel in tow. That and he'd seldom seen her out of her baggy robes.

But it was definitely her, Blaise had a keen eye.

She was dancing with several other women, all of whom were beautiful, up on the podium. They were attracting the appreciative gaze of half of the men in the club.

Draco felt an unfamiliar sensation inside of him which he hoped was not jealousy. _Why would you be jealous of men looking at Granger?_

The men were practically eye-fucking her as she moved and making no effort to hide the fact. He wished they would just avert their gaze. He did not like it at all, not one bit.

He knew she knew they were looking, he could see it on the smirk on her face. Since when did she like that kind of attention? What the hell had she been doing in her free time, or rather who? Was she like the female Theo, fucking her way through the muggle population of London?

* * *

Speaking of male gazes, Malfoy couldn't keep his off of Granger.

He never really saw much of her in final year as they were both distracted by their respective missions and he had not seen her since – other than the regular articles the _Prophet_ ran about the now famous heroine.

Hermione had developed a stunning hourglass figure which she had highlighted with waist high jeans, a pair of stiletto heels and a top that was so small it was more of a handkerchief. Her brown hair had been highlighted with honey like tones and styled into loose girls which cascaded down her back. Her makeup was lighter than the other girls and she seemed less false than the company she was keeping. She looked better than them, he noted.

Her body moved in perfect time with the music, her tight jeans revealing every wiggle and shake of her hips to the trail of adoring males hovering around, clearly hoping to speak to her and her friends.

Draco would have never picked that she would be a good dancer. Or that she could move her body and hips like that. Or that she had a body and hips like that. He groaned internally. Of course, after a long period of disinterest in women it had to be this witch who awakened a yearning in him.

She wasn't wearing a bra and he could see her breasts jiggle with her movements. The thin fabric of her shirt did little to disguise the natural curve of her bosom. When she dipped down she exposed a dangerous amount of cleavage, much to the glee of the hovering muggles. She looked soft in all of the right places and he had a very sudden and strong desire to bury himself in her.

Her lush body had not gone unnoticed by Zabini either who practically had drool running from his chin. Draco felt the sudden urge to punch him. He resisted, of course.

* * *

When the song finished Granger stepped down from the podium, seemingly excusing herself from her friends to take a breather. _Merlin, her hips when she walks._

Draco observed a muggle boy immediately swoop in to try to speak with her. It appeared that she wasn't interested and he saw from her hand gesture that the petite witch had politely declined the muggle – much to Malfoy's relief.

 _Why are you feeling so possessive Draco?_ A voice in his own head asked.

The boy, not taking no for an answer, attempted to hook his arm around her waist.

Draco hoped she had her wand with her. Not that she was allowed to use magic in such a public muggle venue – but he would sympathise with her if she did. Malfoy could hardly be accused of being a gentleman, but he was raised well enough to know that when it comes to touching a witch, no means no.

The stupid little muggle boy had no idea who he was dealing with. She was of course, one of the three most important figures in the war against Voldemort and every biography and and account of events clearly outlined the fact that Potter never would have made it without her. She could hex this stupid muggle into oblivion without breaking a sweat.

Instead of hexing him (much to his disappointment) she simply gave him a bored look, raised her hand and pushed it into his face before walking off, leaving the boy behind to nurse his shattered ego. Stupid git.

Zabini had also observed the scene and was laughing beside him. "Looks like Granger is still the same, she never did suffer fools easily," he quipped. "She can certainly look after herself," Draco remarked.

Draco saw she was making her way to the outdoor area and decided to follow her and make his presence known. He shot Zabini a death stare that read 'do not follow' very clearly.

Zabini raised his hands in mock surrender.

* * *

It was a cold and rainy night so it was nearly deserted outside where she stood. He stood behind her and cleared his throat.

"Looking good Granger, I wonder what Rita Skeeter would have to say about you in this muggle club wearing that," he said calmly.

She spun around, eyes wide like she was a naughty child who had been caught doing something wrong. Malfoy felt a familiar twitch inside his jeans.

True to form, she quickly recovered from her shock and retorted, "Looking good Malfoy, I wonder what Rita Skeeter would have to say about you, a Malfoy, in this muggle club." A small smile escaped her lips.

"Always have something to say Granger, I see some things never change," he said playfully.

"Draco Malfoy, are you trying to have a civil conversation with me?" she asked mischievously. Her lips were stained red and pouting in a way he found to be irresistibly sexy. He could think of a number of uses for that smart mouth.

His calm demeanor never cracked, but internally he was struggling to maintain control. _Why did it have to be this witch making him feel this way?_

"There is a first time for everything Granger, so how about it? What shall we discuss?" he responded calmly.

"Oh, I don't know, the weather, the state of politics in the wizarding world… Quidditch.." she carried on teasingly.

Malfoy smirked, she wasn't going to make it easy for him. She never did.

"How about we start with what you're doing here, giving muggle boys heart attacks with that outfit of yours," he said evenly.

If she was shocked or intimidated by what he said, she didn't show it. Without missing a beat she answered him with more candor than he was expecting.

"Wherever I go, the _Prophet_ follows. I like to come here to let go and have fun," she said softly.

"What are you doing here? Surely this is beneath you" she asked.

 _I can think of something I would like beneath me_ , he thought ominously.

"Well we all have to lower ourselves from time to time now Granger," he said nonchalantly.

"Indeed," she said curtly.

He guessed her change in attitude came from the realization that he really did think this place was beneath him and by extension she and her _mudblood_ was also beneath him. Or so she thought.

He took a step towards her and felt her stiffen in his wake.

The truth was he didn't think she was beneath him – despite her blood status. She had proven herself to be the most competent witch in a generation. Her power far exceeded his own and he knew it – not that he would concede this to her. No, she was definitely not beneath him. The muggle boys in this club were undoubtedly beneath her though, he mused.

She shuffled awkwardly. He hadn't realized he had been staring at her while he thought these things.

He regarded her through narrowed eyes. Scared that she would side step him and leave, he decided to try and engage her in more conversation before she came to her senses and ran.

"How did you hear about this place?" he asked, gesturing towards the building.

She seemed shocked he wanted to carry on the conversation with her.

"My cousin," she said simply. "I actually have an apartment near here so it works out nicely for me to come here because I can walk home," she continued.

A smirk crossed his lips. "Is that an invitation Granger?" he asked teasingly.

A slight flush came across her cheeks. "Of course not Malfoy, I wouldn't want you to lower yourself," she hit back, no hint of malice in her voice.

He took a sip of his whiskey and regarded her. _Merlin she looked good._ It took every ounce of self-control he possessed not to drag her into the nearest bathroom and have his way with her.

"I don't know Granger. It could be like charity work. Giving to the less fortunate," he said, flashing her a sarcastic grin.

"Yes you're right. It would be awfully charitable for me to show you any sort of hospitality," she said sharply. Oh how he loved their witty banter. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but provoke her. Push her. Taunt her. Belittle her. It made him feel like he was still a school boy. He took comfort in the fact that he seemed to inspire the same response in her. It seemed like they both rather relished the game.

He clicked his tongue, unable to help but be curious about her.

"Why do you keep an apartment here?" he asked, genuinely interested.

She appeared to pick up on his sincerity and rewarded it with a serious answer.

"To get away from everything," she said flatly. He really had never noticed how lovely her almond shaped eyes were. He always thought blue eyes to be the most beautiful but he made an exception for her. Her brown eyes seemed to have depth in them that went on forever. Her eyes complimented her blood red lips, which were succulent and kissable. He dragged his eyes away from them and continued to question her.

"What is everything?" he asked, taking another step closer to her.

"The constant media attention since the war. My job. Even Harry and Ron can be a bit much sometimes," she confessed.

"Plus, I know you wouldn't understand but… being muggle born – this is my world as much as the wizarding world is yours… coming here is like going home and getting to be myself," she finished.

She seemed unsure of why she was being so truthful.

"So this is a vacation from your life?" he asked frankly.

"Sometimes I think Hogwarts, the war, my job at the Ministry… I feel like all of that is not really my life. That this world, the muggle word, is mine. Other times, I feel like I am a stranger here and it's not really my life at all. I think perhaps my truth is that somehow I live in the in-between," her honest response slipping out quite involuntarily.

He noticed her flush, widen her eyes and bite her lip, seemingly shocked at her own candor. She looked beautiful out there, shivering in the moonlight.

When he went outside he was expecting to be immediately put off by her terrible personality. _How wrong he had been_. He always thought that she would be boring, bossy, bookish, holier-than-thou and a range of other negative impressions he had got from their years at school. But they weren't at school anymore.

It was refreshing to hear her admit that she had doubts. That she was not the perfect Gryffindor Princess people thought he to be. _That he had thought her to_ be 30 minutes prior.

He wondered if her brilliant mind was whirring at the same rate, thinking the same kinds of things. Wondering why he was taking an interest in her life. Wondering if he was playing a game with her, it certainly would be in line with the guy she had come to know him as. Was she curious about him in the way he was curious about her?

He couldn't help but run his eyes across her figure hungrily. Shamelessly.

There was no way she didn't see the way he looked at her. He was a Malfoy after all. Malfoy's always go after what they want – with no shame about it. He saw no need to look away. He didn't care if it made her uncomfortable. He wanted her to know what he wanted to do with her. The impact those damn jeans had on him.

Rather than recoiling or shivering under his gaze she met his eyes defiantly – inside, he felt himself burn like the sun.

* * *

They continued their staring contest, even as the heavens opened and the London rain began to fall. Neither willing to give up the challenge, they continued their relentless observation of each other. He noticed her shiver, her exposed skin now covered in droplets of freezing rain.

His inner gentleman won out and he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. He couldn't well stare at her until she had hypothermia.

"I should go home soon," she said softly.

"Yeah, it's getting late," he concurred, devastated that she would soon be gone.

"You know you can come with me," she said carefully, not wanting to make a fool of herself. He was Malfoy after all, the Prince of Slytherin. He seemed genuine but she knew he could have an ulterior motive or an angle. That he could be waiting to humiliate her. Who knew with him?

Her offer hung in the chilled night air.

"Yes please," he said, masking the unadulterated delight he felt at her offer. His intense gaze settled on her blood red lips. Oh, how he longed to reach out and touch them. How good they would look stained with her own blood from the bite he was desperate to give them.

He stepped forward, their bodies almost flush against each other now.

He was well aware she tensed at his sudden entry into her personal space. He reached his hand around under the jacket and placed his hand gently on the small of her back, feeling the exposed flesh between the waist of her jeans and the thin top she wore. The curve made him groan internally. She was dangerous in that outfit.

He began to guide her back into the club and towards the exit, feeling a mass of nerves grow in his stomach as the realization dawned on him that he was soon going to have her alone.

A smirk graced his lips as he considered his luck, of all the grotty muggle clubs to lower himself to he came to Granger's local hideaway. The Gods really had smiled on him tonight. Finally he would get his release with a witch worthy of his attention.

* * *

From the corner of his eye Theo Nott noticed Draco Malfoy leaving with Hermione Granger, his hand placed possessively on the small of her back. Her body was clad in his expensive jacket.

Of course he had known she would be there. She was the perfect specimen for his friend. _Boy needed a push in the right direction_ , he smiled to himself.

"You're a good mate Nott," yelled Zabini in his ear. "I would have taken her for myself," he said with a wicked glint in his eye.

Theo smirked at his successful, albeit manipulative matchmaking.


	2. Walking Home

**I had some more ideas for this which I think might be fun. Next chapter one of our favourite members of the Golden Trio will make an appearance.**

 **Hope you like - love to hear what you think!**

 **Still Rated M. Still not my characters.**

* * *

Hermione was nervous. She was leaving a club, a muggle club no less, with known blood purist and former Death Eater Draco Malfoy. Thank Merlin no one from the Prophet was around to get _that_ scoop.

For a smart witch she sure was making a questionable decision here. Then again, the Malfoy she knew years ago would not have been seen dead in a muggle venue, or speaking to her for more than five minutes without telling her she was a _mudblood_. Yet here they were.

Not only that but it was _SHE_ , who had invited him home, knowing damn well he was looking at her with lustful gazes. Seriously, he could have set her on fire with the way he looked at her by the end of their conversation. He had even licked his lips like she was a particularly juicy looking steak he wanted to bite.

 _Oh Merlin, I'd like a bite,_ she thought, with a blush.

She waved to some girlfriends on the way out who gave her the thumbs up, presumably thinking she had succeeded in pulling some random handsome guy rather than her childhood bully, whose aunt had tortured her on his drawing room floor. Well, who really would come to that conclusion?

The guys she came with were all standing outside and let out a cheer when they saw her emerge in the company of the handsome blonde. "Granger's getting lucky!" one yelled playfully. She bushed furiously and turned to Malfoy, who had a stony expression on his face and was now digging his hand into the side of her hip like a vice.

 _Malfoy's don't like to share she thought_ , letting out a smirk worthy of the Slytherin Prince himself.

Her friend Jason stepped out to greet her, playfully putting his hand on his heart and giving her doe eyes. Malfoy's grip somehow tightened more. She was about ready to turn around and give him a thump. That was going to bruise.

"Hermione, my betrothed, in the arms of another – I'll never love again!" he joked.

She knew it would anger Draco but couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Whatever will our parents say?" she asked playfully.

Draco looked like he was going to explode.

He put the back of his hand on his forehead in mock dramatic fashion, "Go now my love," he finished with a smile, directed at Draco.

She laughed, gave him a deep hug and then grabbed a now catatonic Malfoy by the hand and yanked him away.

"What was that all about Granger?" he asked calmly, now back to his carefully constructed Malfoy demeanour. She rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"I saw that Granger," he said.

"No you didn't," she replied.

"Okay, well I felt that," he responded.

"You can't prove anything!" she said with a playful smile. He seemed to be recovering from his strange fit of possessiveness and he returned her grin. It was strange to see Malfoy smile so warmly at her. For once, not even his grey eyes felt cold. She was acutely aware of the fact that she still held his hand but she had come this far so figured she may as well use some Gryffindor courage and see it through. _Plus, it's not like he dropped his hand either_ , she reasoned.

They walked in somewhat uncomfortable silence for some moments before he broke it with a question.

"What was that muggle boy joking about marriage for?" he said, his tone betraying his curiosity. She toyed with the idea of tormenting him but decided to go with the truth.

"Our parents have been friends most of their lives and so we, being close in age, have been close for most of our lives. Our parents would always joke that they would arrange for us to get married… so that's what he was joking about," she explained.

"Do muggles do arranged marriages?" he asked earnestly. She was surprised to see Draco take an interest in anything muggle but, thinking this could hardly be a bad thing, decided to indulge him.

"Yes they do," she said matter-of-factly. His eyes widened a little. "Like pureblooded families?" he asked.

"Yes, much like that. It is more popular in other muggle cultures than ours but it still happens. It is mostly about money, power, culture and tradition," she explained.

"Money, power, culture and tradition… so exactly like pureblooded families then" he said incredulously. "Yes well, we did try to tell you for years that muggles were not so different from us, perhaps if you had listened more in muggle studies you would know this," she said light-heartedly, hoping he would not take it as a slight against him.

"Well at that time I had plans for my life that certainly did not involve muggles you know Granger," he said darkly. The reminder of his shady past made her shift uncomfortably. As if sensing her discomfort he stopped abruptly, gave her hand a squeeze and pulled her into him.

"You should know, I am not going to apologize to you. Malfoy's don't apologise," he said proudly. She began to pull away but he held her in place with one arm effortlessly. _Bloody bastard hadn't changed at all, Malfoys don't apologize… stupid git… who does he think he is coming here..._ Her thoughts were interrupted when he continued on. "I do however, want to make it clear that I no longer believe in the myth that blood impacts the quality of the witch or wizard. I no longer believe that anyone should be discriminated against by virtue of their birth… I know this is an uncomfortable topic but I think between us – it had to be said," he said steadily.

"Okay Malfoy," she said coldly. He gave her a look she had never seen from him before, his eyes were pleading. "Please don't pull away from me tonight," he said. _Merlin, the word please looked good on his lips._

"Malfoy, you did some despicable things – but you were a child from a fairly compromising family background at the time. I am not saying that I have forgotten these things or I don't have reservations about you, but I am willing to take you on your word that you no longer believe I am a ' _filthy mudblood'_ or that my very existence is a disgrace to the wizarding community and the world," he flinched at her words.

He looked like he didn't know what to do. Hermione felt a little sorry for him. He probably thought she was done with him after that. He clearly did not know her very well. No way was Hermione going to let the gorgeous blonde wizard out of her clutches just yet.

"Can we go back to flirting?" she asked casually.

"God, yes Granger – thought you'd never ask," he replied.


	3. We're Bonding

**Time for our favourite wizard to drop by. Hoping you guys are liking the lighter tone of this one. Don't worry - our Prince and Princess will relieve the tension soon enough - but there is all time in the world for that.**

 **M for language of course.**

 **Please Please Please do continue to review. Its encouraging to know people are enjoying it and it's great to hear how people perceive my versions of the characters and where they are headed.**

 **Property of J.K. Rowling of course.**

* * *

Malfoy smirked triumphantly.

He had almost messed things up on the walk home but had successfully made it back to Granger's apartment. She offered to get him a fire whiskey, he obliged and so she had gone to the kitchen to fetch him one. He used this opportunity to have a poke around her apartment.

One wall was completely covered in books to the point where he thought the shelves might topple at any second. _Typical Granger_ , he thought.

Another wall had a multitude of framed photographs on it, which interested him a bit more than the books. He went over it and began to observe each image individually. Some were not moving so he assumed they were muggle photographs.

There were photos of many faces he recognised from Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom - but they didn't interest him much. His gaze landed on a photo of Hermione with Ron Weasley. They were clearly older than they had been at the Battle of Hogwarts but significantly younger than they were now. He remembered they had a brief relationship after the war – much to the delight of the wizarding community. _Two heroes in love and all that, gag._

Weasel had his arm snaked around her trim waist as they stood in bathing suits by the ocean somewhere. They were leaning into each other and smiling. He leant down to place a kiss on her forehead. _Gross._

He also noticed a muggle photograph of her and the boy from outside of the club. This looked more recent. They were sitting on the front step of what he recognised to be the building her flat was in. He had his arm draped lazily around her shoulders as they beamed up around the camera, wine bottles in hand. _Very classy Granger_ , he thought sarcastically.

She appeared behind him and as if reading his thoughts let out a snort. She placed herself next to him and eyed the picture. "I suppose being a Malfoy, the epitome of culture and elegance, you would have us drink from crystal glasses," she said in a haughty accent.

"That is not what I sound like," he snapped back. _Okay maybe a bit._

She simply raised her eyebrow at him and walked towards the sofa. He stole one last look at the muggle photograph and hoped that their parents weren't right about their destiny. Though he wasn't sure why. It's not like it was his destiny to be with her. He just wanted to shag a witch that presented a worthwhile challenge.

She leaned over the back of the sofa to put a lamp on and the view of her behind made him groan internally. Still, he did not want to rush this. He wanted to savour it. He had to take his time with this witch.

Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to savour much at all when her floo lit up and someone rolled into the living room in a cloud of smoke.

Of course it was Harry fucking Potter. _It just haaad to be Potter._ He almost threw his hands in the air with frustration. _Would the boy who fucking lived just fuck. Right. Off?_ He thought to himself. Brooding.

Potter straightened up and then staggered towards a wide eyed Hermione on the sofa. Draco's jealous streak lit up again for the umpteenth time that night. This witch was literally surrounded by men.

Potter sat down and looked at Hermione, then Draco, then Hermione…back to Draco.

Draco swirled around the ice in his fire whiskey awkwardly.

"Hermione," said Harry quizzically.

"Yes Harry," she replied evenly.

"Is that Draco Malfoy or am I drunker than I thought?" he asked.

She smirked. _God she looked good with a smirk._ A Malfoy always appreciated a good smirk.

"Yes Harry, that is Draco Malfoy," she replied.

"In your apartment?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes we are in my apartment Harry… very observant of you," she chucked.

Draco smirked. Hermione smirked.

"You're not trying to poison him or something Hermione?" he asked in a tone so genuine it made Malfoy laugh.

Harry's gaze moved from Hermione to him. He thought he was going to get a smarmy comment or insult but instead Potter cracked a grin.

"Draco, if she is holding you against your will blink twice for assistance," he chuckled.

Malfoy was not sure whether to be insulted that anyone would think the petite witch might be a danger to him (though she could be) or flattered that he didn't think Malfoy was a danger to Hermione (which he wasn't). It was a testament from how far he had come. Even Potter didn't see him as a Death Eater anymore. _Thank Merlin._

"I am quite alright Potter – but if I need a hero I'll give you a call," he said lightheartedly.

"Are we bonding?" asked Hermione through a wicked smile.

"Malfoy's don't bond," snapped Draco.

Everyone laughed.

He didn't necessarily want to admit it to himself but he was actually enjoying a moment with Granger and Potter. It had been a while since he felt the sensation of… fun. He loved Theo and Blaise, but their friendship was forged in a very dark time. A time where Granger and Potter had well and truly been on the right side of things. There was always a dark cloud around the Slytherins. Not that he would ever, ever, give them up.

This was not to say he wasn't pissed at Potter – he wanted to have Hermione naked bent over that sofa by now. In the soft lamplight of the apartment she looked even more appealing. _Fucking Potter, always getting in the way_ , he thought without malice.

He took a look at Potter making himself at home and realized there was no chance he was getting Granger naked anytime soon.

"Should I go?" asked Malfoy.

After all, Harry had appeared uninvited (meaning he had free access to her floo… very intimate) to her house in the middle of the night. Perhaps this was not the place for him to be. He knew better than to compete with the boy-who-lived for the affection of a Gryffindor. He did his best to bury his raging jealousy and the distant images conjured of Granger and Potter making frenzied love together over a horcrux in the English countryside forcing themselves into his mind. _A little dramatic Draco but... okay_ , he said to himself.

"No, you should stay," said Hermione, sounding flustered. He was a little surprised about this but definitely pleased. He figured nothing was going on between her and Potter, otherwise she would have been trying to get him out of there.

"Yeah stay," said Potter as he started helping himself to the fire whiskey Granger had left on the table. "We'll tell you about the time we kidnapped Crabbe and Goyle, knocked them unconscious, polyjuiced them and then came to Slytherin to trick you into revealing your dark secrets to us," laughed Potter.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I never read about that in any of the literature…"

"Oh fuck the literature Malfoy, the public has no idea the shenanigans we got up to," giggled Hermione.

"Fuck the literature – three words I never expected to hear from the mouth of Hermione Granger," joked Malfoy. He couldn't help but look at those beautiful plump lips when he said it.

"You and me both mate," nodded Harry in agreement.

"We're definitely bonding," beamed Hermione.

"MALFOY'S DON'T BOND!" exclaimed Harry and Draco at the same time.

 _Okay maybe they were bonding._


	4. What Now?

**I apologize for my lack of updates on this recently. I have been away a lot and also really caught up in writing "Stolen Memories" which is my pet story. But, without further ado, please accept a new chapter (small though it may be) and forgive my tardiness!**

 **Keep in mind this is rated M for adult content like all of my stories so do not read if under age or easily offended.**

 **I also do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter and don't make any profit from this!**

* * *

Malfoy was audibly groaning.

"All of these warm Gryffindor feelings are too much for my sensibilities," he whined.

Hermione laughed and flicked her hair back, teasing him with a view of the curve of her neck. How he would have loved to nibble on that delicious bit of flesh. If only Potter wasn't there.

Actually, why was Potter there?

"So…Potter," he began, "if you and Granger aren't fucking, why is it you've arrived here in the middle of the night, drunk, and helping yourself to her liquor stash? Do I sense trouble in paradise for our fearless hero? Or did I get it wrong and you have come to give Granger a late night booty call?" his tone was playful and sarcastic.

He knew he was pushing it, but he was who he was – and Draco Malfoy was a bit of a git.

"Well he often comes over to service me late at night Malfoy," Hermione said seriously. Draco almost choked on his fire whiskey. Potter's expression cracked and he began to laugh. "You're the worst liar Harry! I almost bloody had him you idiot," she moaned.

"Can't a man stop by his best mate's house for a drink without his motives being questioned?" asked Harry.

"Not at 2am, nice try in deflecting by the way Potter but you're speaking to a Slytherin here – we practically invented it," he boasted. His companions immediately rolled their eyes.

Malfoy made himself comfortable in the soft armchair across from the sofa where the old friends sat comfortably.

"What if Hermione had a gentleman caller and you popped up out of the floo to the image of some bloke's sweaty behind glistening in the moonlight?" he continued playfully.

"Believe me Malfoy, it's happened! It's a simple case of turning around and leaving…" he answered.

"Like to watch do you Potter?... Accidentally walking in and all that," teased Malfoy provocatively.

"Ha...Ha... Very funny Malfoy," snapped Harry childishly, but his expression was friendly.

"So who did you have the pleasure of disrupting, since we're all meant to be 'bonding,' as you say?" ventured Malfoy. "I'm assuming it was the weasel."

Harry flushed a little as he recalled the memory. Hermione looked out of the window uncomfortably.

"No, it wasn't Ron," said Hermione, answering for Harry. "But that aside, Harry, you ARE deflecting, you should tell Malfoy and I your problem so we can do some more 'bonding,' thus melting Malfoy's icy heart and teaching him how to become a real boy," she said.

Harry began to laugh, "sorry, I've just pictured him as a wooden puppet now you've made the reference," he said.

"What reference?" snapped Malfoy, hating to feel like he was out of the loop. "It's a muggle thing Malfoy, you wouldn't understand," she said. He sighed, she was right, he wouldn't understand.

"Back to you then Harry, why are you here?" he continued to push.

Harry exhaled loudly. "Fine, I had a fight with Ginny, heated words were exchanged… I left and went down the Leaky Cauldron with Ron – and now I'm here," he admitted.

Oh good, instead of spending a hot night shagging Hermione Granger all over her apartment, he was stuck listening to Potty's relationship problems. He thanked Merlin that at least Weasel wasn't there. He was a patient man these days but it had its limits.

"Where did Ron end up?" asked Hermione.

"He went home with Lavender Brown," said Harry.

"Isn't that the crazy bint who gave him a love potion back at school?" asked Malfoy in amusement.

"The very same," replied Harry nostalgically.

"She's grown up a lot since then though Malfoy and she's got a great set of ti…" Harry was cut off before he could finish his lewd statement by a swift kick in the leg from Hermione.

Perhaps Malfoy had underestimated Potter after all.

"That's enough from you Harry," Hermione scolded. "Sorry Mione'… the fire whiskey has made me a little blunt," he said apologetically.

"Well Potter, as amusing as you are, perhaps you ought to go home to your girlfriend – I am not an expert as I prefer the bachelor life myself," he smirked cockily, "but I've heard that disappearing for the night tends to make women upset," he finished.

"I never thought I would say this Harry but I think Malfoy is right. I would be livid if any man of mine disappeared for the night without explanation," so concurred. Malfoy liked the evident possessiveness she was confessing too. Perhaps she was more like him than he had given her credit for.

"Oh Merlin, I am in trouble now aren't I?" he asked no one in particular.

Malfoy nodded. Hermione nodded.

"Go have a shower, clean yourself up so you don't smell like the inside of a bar and go home to your fiancé Harry," said Hermione bossily. Draco loved it when she was bossy.

Harry immediately left to do as she said, leaving Draco alone in the dimly lit room with Hermione once again.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"Harry will leave, and you will stay," she said matter-of-factly.

"Why do you want me to stay?" he ventured flirtatiously.

"Because I'm not done with you yet," she said with a wicked grin.

He felt his stomach flip.


End file.
